Daddies Son
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: 7 tell 17 about his birth not humorous 1x7 post machine thing :D 17 goes to my friend Th Famous Fire Lady M. lyrics are from Ragtime: You are Your Daddies Hands


_**Ooh...**_

Daddy played piano,  
Played it very well.  
Music from those hands could  
Catch you like a spell.  
He could make you love him  
'Fore the tune was done.  
You have your daddy's hands.  
You are your daddy's son.

Ooh...

Daddy never knew  
That you were on your way.

He had other ladies  
And other tunes to play.  
When he up and left me,  
I just up and run.

Only thing in my head-  
You were your daddy's son.

Couldn't hear no music,  
Couldn't see no light.  
Mama, she was frightened,  
Crazy from the fright.  
Tears without no comfort,  
Screams without no sound.  
Only darkness and pain,  
The anger and pain,  
The blood and the pain!  
I buried my heart in the ground!  
In the ground-  
When I buried you in the ground.

Daddy played piano.  
Bet he's playin' still.  
Mama can't forget him.  
Don't suppose I will.  
God wants no excuses.  
I have only one:  
You had your daddy's hands.  
Forgive me.  
You were your daddy's son.

7 sat 17 down. He was older now in what would be his teen years if they were human.

"17," she started.

"Yes mom? I swear I didn't do anything to 3… or 4." She smiled at this and he chuckled. He hardly ever saw her smile now.

"17 I have to tell you something, it happened a long time ago before you were born." She held back some tears remembering the painful experience. "When your late father and I were first with each other a war was ending. The humans were losing and we were running from the machines trying to evade our death. At the moment it was only 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 5, 8, and me. We hid out in the chapel waiting until it was over. It grew quieter and quieter." She paused. "Years passed but the destruction and carnage was still there. The cat beast was the last of the machines still running."

17 stayed quiet not quite knowing what it was his mom was trying to tell him.

She continued: "I left everyone due to 1 taking over and being unfair. He was cruel and heartless. So I took 3 and 4 and left without telling anyone. Years later 9 appeared and found his way to the church where 5 rescued him. I watched from the shadows not wanting to be found. After 2 was killed and captured, 9 and 5 found their way to me and… well I went back to them. We were in the small library and 1 and I were reunited in a way." 17 knew what she ment. They had done it and she didn't want to say anything.

"Afterwards, after we had defeated the B.R.A.I.N. machine for good only 9, 4, 3, and I were left. 1 had bravely sacrificed himself for us. 17, 9 isn't your father. 1 is." She was silent for a long time. "When I found out I had you I ran. I didn't know where I was going I just ran. To be honest I didn't want you. When you were born I was alone. I looked at you and you just peered at me curiously. I started to cry. Everything about you was me reflected back except your hands. That was my favorite part of your father, was his hands and you inherited them. I didn't let anyone know you were you. I came back to them. I found a box big enough for you.

"That night I picked you up out of your bed and placed you in that box. You woke for a second looked at me and fell back asleep. I put the lid over you and carried you carefully outside to a hole I had been digging all day. Softly, as not to wake you, I placed you into the ground and buried you. I heard you cry for me but I continued shoveling the dirt over you." 17's jaw dropped slightly. He stood and she stopped him. "The next day 3 and 4 heard you crying and unburied you from where I had placed you. I couldn't forget him and I never will. I may be with 9 but 1 was the one I loved first. Please 17 forgive me. I wish I could take it back."

"Mom, I forgive you. I don't blame you. You're my mamma I love you." He hugged her not letting her see the silent tears that fell.

"You have your daddies hands, you are your daddies son." She cried hugging her son closer.


End file.
